olly_murs_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
All The Hits Tour
}} |image = All The Hits Tour Poster (Square).jpeg|album = You Know I Know|start = May 1, 2019|end = June 7, 2019|acts = Rak-Su Brown Sugar}} All The Hits Tour 2019 is Olly Murs's sixth concert tour in support of his sixth studio album ''You Know I Know'', which was released on November 9, 2018. Background On October 3, 2018, Olly revealed the details about his new album, You Know I Know, and his tour dates for 2019. Tickets went on sale at 9:30am on Friday, October 12, 2018. The opening act was announced to be Rak-Su. As a part of The Voice 2019 Olly was a mentor to Stefan Mahendra. During Stefan's audition it was revealed that he was a part of a group called Brown Sugar, and they all performed together for Olly. At that point he offered them a chance to support him on his upcoming tour. It was later revealed that they were to perform on the two O London dates. In April 2019, Olly revealed some behind the scenes footage of the tour preparation on his social media accounts including filming visuals and rehearsing with his band. Setlist As of yet the setlist is unknown, however some songs have been confirmed: Rak-Su # "I Want You To Freak" # "I'm Feeling You" # "Thunder" # "Yours Or Mine" # "Into It" # "Rotate Clockwise" (Unreleased)Twitter - Ash from Rak-Su deciding the name of an unreleased song # "Dimelo" Brown Sugar # "Crazy" (originally by Gnarls Barkley) # "Redbone" (originally by Donald Glover) # "How Long" # "Love On Top" (originally by Beyoncé) Olly Murs # "Moves" / "Shape of You" (originally by Ed Sheeran) mashup # "Feel The Same" # "Kiss Me" # "Maria" # "You Don't Know Love" (Remix) # "You Know I Know" / "Wasn't Me" (originally by Shaggy) mashup # "Talking to Yourself" # "Superstition" (originally by Stevie Wonder) # "Thinking of Me" # "What Makes You Beautiful" (originally by One Direction) # "I Wan'na Be Like You" (From "The Jungle Book") # "That Girl" # "Please Don't Let Me Go" # "Heart Skips a Beat" / "Freed From Desire" (originally by Gala) # "Dear Darlin'" # "Up" # "Troublemaker" # "Wrapped Up" # "Dance with Me Tonight" Notes: * On May 3, Olly performed "Happy Birthday", after "That Girl", and "When Will I Be Famous?" (originally by Bros), after "Up". * On May 17, Olly performed "Stars" by Simply Red with Molly Hocking after "Heart Skips a Beat". * On May 27, Olly performed "All Right Now" with Jimmy Balito after "Heart Skips a Beat". Dates Notes: * Second dates were added in Glasgow on May 4 and Birmingham on May 11. * Extra dates were added in Hull on May 21 and Brighton on May 27. * The first O2 date (May 16) was moved to May 18 due to scheduling changes. * Tickets at Bournemouth on May 9, Newcastle on May 20, Hull on May 21 and Cardiff on May 28 were completely sold out weeks before the tour started. Personnel Performers *Olly Murs *Rak-Su (Opening Act) *Brown Sugar (Opening Act on May 17 & 18) Band * Katie Holmes-Smith (Backing Vocalist) * Jon (Backing Vocalist) * Dazza (Backing Vocalist) References Category:Tours Category:You Know I Know